Quiero lo que me pertenece
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-Shot. Post "Especial NaLu y Asuka" Natsu estaba molesto, muy molesto. Lucy no le había dado lo que quería, así que él tendría que ir a buscarlo a su casa. No importaba cómo, pero esa noche lo obtendría.


**¡Hola a todos~! ¿Cómo están? ¿Han disfrutado como yo la sorpresa de dos capítulos de FT? xD**

**Además de eso... ¡Hoy salio el especial NaLu con Asuka! :D**

**De eso se trata ese One-shot...**

**¡Yo quería beso! :**

**Espero que les guste esta historia, ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Quiero lo que me pertenece**

**.**

Lucy se dirigía a su hogar después de haber tenido un día agotador cuidando a Asuka, junto a Natsu y Happy. Después de que vinieran a buscarla, la maga estelar estuvo en el gremio hasta que comenzó a anochecer. No podía evitar reír ante los recuerdos de hace unas horas, además de sentir su cuerpo pesado, producto del cansancio que sentía. Si ella estaba así por un solo día, no quería imaginar cómo terminaban Bisca y Alzack.

Cuando subió las escaleras a su departamento y abrió la puerta, no le sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo sentado en su cama. Suspiró rendida y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Existen las puertas, Natsu.

-Pero a mí me gusta entrar por la ventana, Luce- dijo en un tono insondable.

Lucy agarró una muda de ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse. Le siguió hablando desde allí, sabía de sobra las habilidades de su amigo.

-Pero a mí no- explicó, sin intenciones de regaño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería venir- se limitó a explicar.

-Esa no es una buena respuesta, Natsu- dijo, saliendo del baño cambiada. Tenía puesto su pijama, una remera de tirantes y unos short's.

-No importa, para mí es suficiente- dijo un poco serio. Natsu estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. No miraba a Lucy a la cara y tenía una expresión taciturna.

-Natsu…- llamó y se acercó a la cama, quedando parada frente al chico- ¿Te pasa algo?

-…-

-Natsu…

-Luce…- murmuró, un poco irascible.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa- Me estás asustando…

-Estoy molesto- contestó, mirándola por fin.

-¿Molesto?

-Si- dijo asintiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de esta tarde.

-¿Acaso…- habló insegura- sigues molesto por el beso con Happy?

-¡No! Bueno… si… un poco…- farbulló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lucy la miró confundida y luego comenzó a reír divertida al ver a Natsu sacudiendo sus cabellos, en un toque nervioso.

-¡No te rías de mi!

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír. Lucy se arrodillo y se acomodó en sus tobillos. -¿Sabes…?

-¿Mmm?- murmuró volviendo a su color normal.

-Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Asuka-chan- comentó con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas. Apoyó su rostro en la mano que estaba encima de su pierna.

-Hn…- Natsu se sonrojó nuevamente y desvió su mirada hacia el costado y rascó su mejilla nervioso- Es que… quería entretenerla un rato y bueno… ella parecía divertida…

-Incluso hiciste un enorme escándalo por eso…

-No hice un escándalo- discutió, mirándola.

-Por supuesto que sí- cuestionó, pero no perdió su sonrisa- Pero… no serías Natsu si no lo hicieras.

Natsu sonrió, contento. Pero luego pareció recordar algo y volvió a mostrarse serio.

-Eso no importa ahora Luce- dijo con cierto enfado- Sigo enojado.

-Sigues sin decirme el por qué- dijo serena.

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?- habló sorprendida. Él asintió.- ¿Qué hice?

-No es algo que hayas hecho- dijo negando y volviendo a cruzar los brazos- Sino algo que _no_ hiciste.

-¿A qué te…?- No terminó de preguntar porque un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Se alteró un poco y se sonrojo.- Natsu…

-Quiero mi beso, Lucy- dijo taciturno.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?- gritó nerviosa, levantándose de golpe.

-Hiciste que besara a Happy- recordó con cierto recelo- Se supone que debía besarte a ti.

-Pe-pero eso ya no… no importa… eso fue cosa de… de Asuka-chan…- balbuceó más nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Si importa- replicó- A mi me importa… ¿No somos amigos?- preguntó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella.

-P-por supuesto que sí, Natsu, pero…- Lucy comenzó a retroceder a cada paso que él daba.

-Entonces dame un beso- dijo acorralándola contra la ventana.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?

-P-porque eso no se da así… de buenas a primeras… además…

-¿Además?

-Somos amigos, Natsu… no quiero que eso acabe- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No tiene por qué acabar- respondió seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí, Luce- la voz y la mirada de Natsu hizo que la piel de Lucy se erizara. Jamás había desconfiado de él.

-Lo hago, Natsu- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero no te entiendo…

-Yo tampoco- confesó por lo bajo, desviando su mirada a la boca de Lucy.

-Es… es mi primer beso, Natsu- murmuró nerviosa, viendo como se acerca más a ella.

-El mío también- dijo contra sus labios. El roce de sus bocas hizo que Natsu se encendiera de una manera totalmente diferente a cuando luchaba. Y eso le gustaba.

El cuerpo de Lucy temblaba. Tenía miedo. No quería que dejaran de ser amigos, pero también quería ese beso. Mucho antes de que Asuka se los pidiera. La maga estelar entre cerró los ojos, mirando la boca del chico, y notó que su respiración si hizo irregular. Al igual que la de Natsu.  
El Dragon Slayer alargó su mano y toco delicadamente la mejilla de Lucy. Ella soltó algo parecido a un jadeo y eso hizo calentarlo más. Movió su boca, tocando la de ella y rozando sus labios. Otro jadeo escapó de la rubia e hizo que cerrara completamente los ojos. Natsu siguió mirándola, apoyó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella, aprisionándola. Juntó más sus cuerpos y por inercia, Lucy lo sujeto por el pecho. La respiración de Natsu era más pesada y un poco entre cortada. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por los labios de la chica, saboreándola. Lucy gimió y Natsu no pudo aguantarse más. Juntó sus bocas apresuradamente, ahogando otro gemido por parte de Lucy y un gruñido por parte de Natsu. Él mordió el labio inferior de ella, haciendo que abriera su boca e introduciendo su lengua en ella. La maga le correspondió con la misma pasión con la que Natsu la besaba. Hubo un encuentro entre sus lenguas, sin dar tregua alguna. El Dragon Slayer ciñó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra a la nuca de la chica, ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, sujetándolo suave pero firmemente sus cabellos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaron así, pero les pareció corto cuando sintieron la falta de aire. Natsu la soltó poco a poco, dándole cortos besos que Lucy correspondía enseguida. Chocaron sus frentes, sin abrir los ojos y sonrientes, mientras trataban de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Creo que estuvo bien no haberte dado un beso esta tarde- dijo Lucy, un poco jadeante. Levantó su vista, sin separarse y rió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó de la misma manera que ella.

-No es bueno que Asuka-chan vea estas cosas siendo tan pequeña- comentó un poco avergonzada. Natsu rió en respuesta.

-Esa niña tiene raras ideas de adultos- murmuró. Ambos carcajearon un poco. –Nee, Luce… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

-Aunque te dijera que no, te quedarías- dijo fingiendo molestia. Feliz, Natsu agarró su mano y la arrastro a la cama consigo. Ambos se acostaron, Lucy se recostó en el pecho del chico y él paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola más.

-¿Dónde está Happy?- preguntó pasado unos minutos, un tanto somnolienta.

-Está con Charle y Wendy, dijo que no quería dormir conmigo esta noche…- dijo un poco molesto y Lucy no pudo evitar reír recordando ese beso en la tarde.

-Fue lindo cuidar a Asuka-chan hoy.

-Si… tú serás una gran madre, Luce.

-Y tu buen padre, Natsu.

-Si es niña hay que ponerle Nashi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida levantando su cabeza, mirándolo.

-Si nuestra hija es una niña, hay que ponerle Nashi, ¡Es la unión de nuestros nombres!

-¡Natsu!- gritó avergonzada-¡No digas esas cosas, aún es muy pronto!

-Ajá… ¡si lo estás pensando!

-Ah… yo…- boqueó sonrojada.

-Buenas noches, Luce- dijo risueño, agarrando su cabeza y pegándola de nuevo a su pecho. Alargó una mano y apagó la lámpara.

-Ah…- suspiró derrotada y sonrojada- Buenas noches, Natsu- murmuró con una sonrisa boba, acomodándose mejor.

.

.

Tal vez, Bisca y Alzack deberían dejar a Asuka-chan a su cuidado de nuevo. Tal vez así, Natsu pueda convencerla de ponerle Nashi a su primera hija.

.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta acá :)

Se supone que tendría que actualizar **Tengoku No Kagi**, pero ésto pudo más xD

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, Bye~


End file.
